


Greatest family to ever walk the Earth (by far)

by DearHeatherMell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst in the future though, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, I can't bring myself to do angst, Music, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), This is a year after GOTG 2, Yeah that's right, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: A Terran, Zehoberei and other unnamed alien species can be the most kickass family who walked the planetsYou know, until a little Quill came along





	1. First song

**Author's Note:**

> *WRITES ANOTHER FIC WHEN THERES TWO OTHER ONES TO FINISH* 
> 
> Y'all like Stamora, right? Also Stamora with a baby, right? I do, soo... (Should I continue or nah fam?)

"Listen Mary, if you're any way going to be in my presence, you're going to have to listen to Bohemian Rhapsody, 1975, by Queen. Aka, Freddie Mercury. You got that?" Peter asked as he gently stroked the small scar on the small aliens neck from the recent translator implant.

A light green skinned, blue eyed baby, laying next to him in bed, didn't reply. Of course. The only thing she could really do was place her fingers in her mouth, only for Peter to move her hand away. 

He started wiggling his finger in front her face, informing her with more information about the singer. "If you wanted to know, he has inductions in three music Hall of Fames. It took him seven years to write this song. He's always voted for being one of the greatest singers in history. He was a badass bisexual, like me, and he died all the way back in 1991 from AIDS.." he started looking a little bummed, but began beaming as Mary giggled. 

Get the zune out and ready, Peter couldn't help but talk more about almost anything and take advantage of the small memory she has. 

"My mom told me all about him and everyone else, like Kevin Bacon. Her name was Meredith Quill." He gently poked her stomach, "That's where we got your name." The baby giggled again, continuing to listen to her father's nonsense.

It didn't take long but Quill was finally ready to show Mary her first song since the translator. First song Mary could hear without freaking out from the weird alien clicking. Apparently, being a half Terran thing wasn't enough to understand other Terrans.

Peter placed an earbud in his ear and placed the other one next to Mary's ear, just in case anything was too loud. 

As the music began, Peter couldn't help but sing along and Mary couldn't help but smile throughout it.

" _Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeee. I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_." He sung along.

" _Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low_." 

Peter looked up at the door to see Gamora, who was leaning on the door frame and watching them, singing along with him.

Gamora chuckled and shook her head. "If she becomes obsessed with music like you then all hope is lost." 

Placing the zune in his pocket and the earbud in Mary's ear, Peter carried her with one arm. "What's so wrong with that?" He asked playfully.

"More music means more noises. More noises means more Peter Quills." Gamora wrapped her arms around his neck, almost like a slow dance.

"Aha, you would love that, wouldn't you?" Peter joked, following a chuckle. "Wait, wait. The best part is coming." 

"Oh, my god, Peter."

" _Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time_." Peters brow rose, waiting for Gamora to sing along.

With a sigh, she did just that. " _Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_."

Peter slightly bounced up and down. " _Mamaaaa, ooooh. I don't want to die! Sometimes wish I'd never been born at alll_." His voice rose, slightly frightening Mary.

"You're going to scare her even more than before she got a chip."

"All of the joys of music and parenting."

"There isn't going to be any joy if she keeps trying to eat your zune." Gamora pointed to Mary, who was putting the earbud cord in her mouth.

"Gah! Meredith Quill, no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is bi in this. Definitely. Fight me.
> 
> And the name Meredith Quill. It’s sooo original, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, y'all should comment. Just cause-


	2. They're jackasses, not babysitters (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's uh.. A couple of swears in there, not much. Probably like three or so.

"Mmm... No."

"Please Rocket!" Peter begged, basically on his knees. "You're not even going to be alone while watching her."

"Beat it Star-Hoe. I said no." Rocket shooed him away. 

Peter, officially on his knees, pulled Rocket into a hug. "Pleeease. Mary wouldn't even be around you that much. Groot can watch her too."

"What?!" The raccoon pushed him away, desperately trying to leave his stupid hug. "Do you know what could happen to him? Groot can become that little monsters chew toy! Offer declined! Go ask someone else."

Finally letting the raccoon go, Peter groaned on the floor. It's been months, or god knows how long, since Gamora and him had a free day with no babies involved. Now that he's thinking about it, he hasn't had a baby-free day since Groot was able to walk again. 

"Fine. Fine! I'll pick someone else." Peter picked himself back up, dusting himself off. "I just thought, you know, Meredith's god father wanted to take care of her."

He got him. At least, that's what Peter thought. He couldn't exactly tell, as Rocket just remained silent.

After a couple of seconds, he finally spoke up. "And who the _hell_ said I wanted to be Star-Dick Jrs god father? We ain't religious."

"Dude!" Peter growled, not appreciating the fact he's calling her a dick. "Mantis and Drax can help you. You know that, right?"

He gave in. Rocket couldn't handle all the whining the Terran made. Almost like there was two babies on board. "Ugggh... Fine! If anything can make you shut the fuck up." 

"Oh, my god." Peter pulled him into another hug, tighter than the one before. "You honestly have no idea how much I needed this! Thank you Rocket!"

The raccoon struggled for his freedom, make a screeching sound that resembled an owls. "Let go of me, god damn it!"

* * *

"Ground rules." Gamora said, making Rocket, Drax and Mantis perk up straight. She made them stand in a line, shoulder to shoulder, so she was able to walk back and fourth in front of them.

"Yeah, ground rules." Peter repeated. He was off to the side, watching the whole thing and holding Mary. "'I'm Mary Poppins, y'all.'" He quietly cooed to the raven haired baby, making a ravangers accent to go along with it.

Gamora sighed, but carried on. "No leaving this ship. _Ever_. Not until we come home. You got that?" She pointed her finger at them, causing Mantis to back up just a little.

"We will return back here in about six or seven hours. Leave music on in the background for Mary, as she can get fussy if music is off for a long time."

"She likes Queen the most." Peter added.

"Yes, she does." Gamora agreed. "And there's a rule for each of you."

"Great." Rocket rolled his eyes.

"Drax, man, don't roughhouse with her. Please. Just."

Drax gave her an odd look. "What? Why not? Kamaria use to love it. Especially when she was Little Quill's age. She'd always beat me, somehow."

"She's a couple of months old, she doesn't need this abuse already. If the surgery wasn't enough-" she groaned, placing her face in her hands. "Okay. Mantis. Please, for the love of God, please don't use your empathy power for anything else other than to make her sleep. Okay?"

Mantis hesitated a bit, but agreed. "I promise not to do anything other than make her sleep."

"Thank you. She needs to sleep in about three hours." Gamora reminded her. Then for the two worst of the four. She looked down Rocket and Groot, who grew a bit taller than last year. But, he was still somehow shorter than Rocket and the baby.

"Groot," she calmly said, getting down to his level, "I don't want you hurting her at all, even if it's from jealousy, okay?"

"Mmm.. I am Groot." The small branch agreed, looking down.

"You too, Rocket."

"What? Me?? You're going to say I hurt her? Love the support here." Rocket crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact from her.

And with a sigh, she stood back up and walked over Peter. Nudging him, he walked over to Drax and gently handed Mary over to him, as he's the only one Gamora and Peter trust ever holding a baby.

"We'll be back, Space-Princess." He kissed the top of her head and headed to the extra space pod with Gamora.

"Her code name will not be Space-Princess. That's dumb." Gamora said. The last thing she said before closing the latch behind her, and then they were off.

Not even two minutes in this babysitting job and tears started forming in the little green aliens eyes.

"Uh.. Mantis, you take Little Quill."

She backed away, "No no. My only purpose tonight is to make sure she sleeps."

"You're right. Your looks would scare Little Quill into even harder crying."

"I am Groot!" Groot happily said, offering to help, as he was putting his hands in the air to hold her.

"No Groot, you'll drop her." Rocket reminded him.

"I am Groot.." his arms dropped

"Here, give her to me." Rocket offered, making Drax carefully get to his level in height and gently handed her over.

Rocket got a good grip on, but still worried Drax and Mantis he might drop her.

"God, you're heavy kid. Come on, to the captains chair we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He isn't driving anywhere. The speakers up front are better. And Lin knows when I'll make part 2
> 
> Did I forget to mention- Y'all should comment on this (like suggestions for later stories)


	3. They're jackasses, not babysitters (Part 2)

Rocket slowly made his way to his control chair. Not exactly the 'captains chair', but it was close.

Surprisingly enough, Rocket was able to place her in the chair and sat himself down next to her.

"Let's see here." He mumbled to himself, pulling a control panel from the side. The control panel was filled with Peter's music. Remembering Queens music was the one to calm her the most, Under Pressure was of course the best choice.

As the song began, Mary started clapping, almost trying to go along with the beat. 

Rocket wasn't amused. All the other times she's done this, everyone would 'aww' or 'ooh' her like it was something special. 

"Good job. Such a dancer." He sarcastically remarked. Rocket grabbed another control panel to work on and left Little Quill to be distracted.

It wasn't that long until he felt a tug on his whiskers. 

"Hey hey!" He slapped her hand away from him. "What's your problem?! Not even five minutes and you're already fuc-" Rocket had to stop abruptly, noticing more tears forming in her eyes. 

_Baby's are so damn delicate._ He thought, and he wasn't wrong. Almost every week, this small alien world cry about a loud explosion, yelling or anything. It would cry louder when it's parents left. 

Considering he didn't want to leave the chair for anything, his only option for now was to pat her on the head, until those weak tears left.

Mary pushed his hand away and went for his snout, closing his mouth for him to only muffle yell. 

Pulling her hand away again, Rocket growled. What did he do to say yes to this? If Groot, Drax and Mantis weren't enough for him to take care already.

"Rocket?" Mantis quietly asked, entering the control room. "Your yelling is very frightening." 

"I try to be helpful to Peter and Gamora! Especially the little monster they popped out! But nooo." Rocket ranted, ending with a groan. "Take Little Quill, make her sleep or something."

Mantis fiddled with her hand, but nodded and picked her up from the chair. Rocket was finally free from the little devil. He couldn't understand how a baby could be such a mess; it wasn't like she sat still for ten minutes. He didn't have this problem with Groot or anything. Why would Quill and Gamora even have a kid? Doesn't do good for their health.

Rocket ears perked up to hear Mary whining and reaching for him. Great, she missed him.

"It seems like she wants to stay with you, Rocket." Mantis pointed out, "Do you still want me to let her sleep?"

Rocket thought about the question. Did he want to be happy with the fact that the small alien likes him? Or did he want to be annoyed and tired out with the fact that a small alien is Quill's daughter and has the power to annoy one.

"Ugh.. Just leave her here."

Mantis gave him a smirk then sat her back down right next to him on the chair.

Before she left, she touched Rockets forehead and laughed quietly. "This one loves being appreciated."

"Hey!"

She let out a laugh and quickly left the room before she could cause anymore trouble.

"Jesus, it's like you can't have any privacy in the ship anymore."

Mary babbled, making it like she agreed with his statement.

"Glad we agree. Anything you have a problem with the idiots on this ship?" 

The only reply he got was more babbling, longer than the last.

"Cheers. I'll drink to that, man." Rocket nodded, ignoring the fact that she was grabbing his tail to pet.

* * *

Six hours has finally passed. Rocket didn't pay attention until hearing the space pod returning to its station.

"Peter stop." Gamora said as she opened the lid to the pod. She helped Peter with his walking, as it seemed like he was about to fall down if she let go.

"I-I'm sorry Gam. I love you and shit, but maybe you should loosen up." Peter slurred his words, obviously drunk. Gamora knew he didn't mean it, but damn, she didn't like it.

"I love you too and shit, Pete, but maybe you should-" Before she could finish her sentence, she let go of the Terran to let him fall.

"Owww."

Gamora smiled to herself. Walking to the stirring area, she noticed Pink Floyd's song 'Mother' was playing. 

"Rocket?" She quietly asked, looking at the half sleeping raccoon singing ' _Hush now, baby, baby, don't you cry. Mama's gonna check out all your girlfriends for youu_ ' to a small green alien and a even smaller baby tree sleeping on his lap.

Gamora let out a small laugh, carefully picking up Mary to not wake her up.

"Thank you, Rocket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to add more Drax and Mantis, cause I love them both, but I guess that never showed.  
> Eventually! 
> 
> Comment. Please. I'm desperate. (And also for more suggestions)


	4. Those God damn secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Notice how there's a new tag added?](https://media0.giphy.com/media/3oKIP8kNuTJJL3zT0I/source.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt idea from both Elisha_Boltagon and Conrad6136 (hopefully this does count)

"Quick! Hide the baby!" Peter yelled, carrying Mary, and running to his room.

Gamora crossed her arms as she watched the whole thing. Peter wasn't the only one who was stressing out about the situation.

"What is Quill's problem?" Drax asked, noticing all the noises.

"My sister," Gamora sat down in a chair and placed her hands on her temples, "wants to see Mantis for a 'mission'."

"I didn't know Nebula and Mantis had a connection in any way."

"Neither did I. But she needed to see her for whatever reason and I still haven't.."

Drax raised a brow. "You haven't told Nebula you and Quill had a baby?"

"Ugghh.. Drax, you know the difficulties of raising a child. You were a parent."

Silence remained between the both of them, the only noise coming from Peter and Gamoras room.

Drax quickly broke the silence by asking, "Is it necessary for Quill to hide Little Quill?"

"Apparently so."

* * *

"Peter, what are you doing?" Mantis asked, taking a peak into his room and noticing Peter placing clean shirts all over Mary and her crib.

Peter jumped and looked over at her, "Nebula is coming and God knows how much time we have to hide Mary!"

"She is suppose to come in a few minutes. I invited her over around that time." Mantis revealed. "I suppose she told Gamora and Gamora told you?"

"I.." Peter stopped in his tracks. "You invited Nebula? Gamoras sister we haven't spoken to for almost a six months?"

She nodded. "You haven't spoken to her? I speak to her almost everyday."

Peters suspicion started to grow. "Why were you talking to her?"

"Because Nebula and I-" Mantis stopped talking once she heard her space pod clicking into their ship. "That must be her!" She excitedly yelped and ran from the room.

"Wait- We need more shirts!" He yelled, continuing with his shirt and baby situation.

* * *

"Nebula."

"Gamora."

The looked at each other in silence. After a couple of seconds, Gamora smiled at her, causing Nebula to smile a little, which resulted in a hug between them. Except, Gamora hugged her and Nebula let it happen, but it was the thought that count.

"It's nice to see you, sister." Gamora said, releasing her from the hug.

Nebula nodded. "Nice to see you too."

"Nebula!" Mantis called, running straight into the Luphomoids arms. She nuzzled their noses together, wanting to stay like that for the longest time.

Nebula nervously looked over at Gamora, who was giving her an odd look. She quickly pushed Mantis away from her. 

Gamora got closer to them, "Is there something you're telling me, sister?" She questioned.

"No." Nebula snapped.

"Nebula, what's wrong?" Mantis asked, grabbing the Luphomoids arm. "You are nervous."

"Nervous for our mission. I will be staying here for a while." Nebula reported. 

"Its fine by me." Gamora shrugged, watching Nebula grab Mantis by her wrist and tugged her along to show where she'll be sleeping. At least, that's what she thinks Mantis would show her.

Passing by, Nebula caught a glance of Peter sitting down next to, what seems to be, a pile of shirts. She expected it had something to do with why he had his shirt off.

Looking up, Peter noticed her. "Oh. Hey Nebula! H-how are ya?"

"...Idiot."

* * *

It took four minutes to remove random clothing off the crib and Mary herself. Gamora started wondering if it was a good idea for Peter to ever reproduce in the first place.

Mary raised her hands up as soon as all the clothing were out of her way.

"Come here, baby. I have someone you need to meet." Gamora cooed, picking Mary up from the crib. 

Leaving the room, Gamora could hear Peter running and making a beeline over to her. With a quick reaction, she hid in the closest room that was next to her. And that was Mantis'. 

Gamora listened as Peters footsteps passed the room, then sighed in relief. "Mantis, where is Neb-" she quickly shut her mouth and eyes widened a bit.

Nebula was shushing her as Mantis peacefully fell asleep on her stomach.

"So," Gamora whispered, "You're with Mantis?"

Nebula didn't reply, but she did take a closer look to see her sister carrying a baby. "And you have a baby?.. With Quill I suppose?"

Neither them were able to answer the questions as Peter managed to let the door open. He looked at the same thing Gamora was.

"Gamora?"

"Ugh.. Yes Peter?"

"Nobody is straight in space."

* * *

Mantis wiggled her finger in front of Mary as Nebula held onto her.

"Granddaughter of Thanos.." The Luphomoids said to herself, "She's going to have a fucked up life."

Mary held onto Mantis' finger, making Mantis giggle.

"This one is very happy."

"She's a baby. Of course she is."

Mantis thought about it for a bit, but was able to blurt out. "We should have a-"

Nebula quickly responded with a simple, "No."

"Why not?"

"For one reason, I don't like children." Nebula admitted. "And number two, I don't see is doing this kind of stuff. And Thanos.. The things he did to prevent me from ever wanting kids."

"Oh." Mantis looked down and fiddled with her hands. "I understand. Completely."

Nebula kissed the top of her head as Mantis continued playing with Mary.

"Nebula." Drax called as he entered the room.

"Dear God.. What is it Drax?"

He glanced over at Mantis, then back at Nebula. 

"You're not blind, are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one isn't as good (or any good) but eh. There be moments when no effort is placed into the fics. Nebula is here, and will be for a while, and Mantis got more attention (enjoy it while it lasts, sweetheart)
> 
> Comment cause I have no life and leave suggestions. Please


	5. Are you fucking serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing down below btw
> 
> Enjoy this totally-not-rushed, really short story. Trust me on this one, it's absolutely short.

_A month later_

"Mama."

"No, no. Dada."

"Mama." Gamoras said a little louder.

"Dada!" Peter said in the same tone as hers, "Her first words are going to be dada!" 

Gamora rolled her eyes and gently placed her forehead on Mary's. "What makes you think she'll say 'dada'? It'll be much easier for her to say 'mama'."

Like a child, Peter sat down on a chair and crossed his arms. It couldn't be that hard to say 'dada', you just gotta press your tongue up. Not difficult at all.

"F-"

"Oh my god. Peter!" Gamora called over, "It's about to happen!"

Peter sprung out of his seat, almost running over to Gamora. He put his finger in front of Mary, so she can grab it, which she did.

"This is intense!" 

"F-" Mary repeated. She repeated it over and over.

"Mary, please hurry it up." Gamora begged, holding her tightly.

Peter whispered in Gamoras ear, "You think she's going to say frog?"

"What's a frog?" Gamora asked as Mary kept repeating the f sound.

"A really small reptile that's really gross-"

"Fuck."

Gamora and Peter eyes widened, looking at Mary, who was giggling the whole time.

"Excuse me?" Gamora said, baffled by what the six month old baby said. 

"Fuck!" Mary said louder.

The Terran sat down back on his chair and placed his hands on his face. He was thinking of all the ways the smaller Terran alien could have heard a foul word like that.

There was only two options for this. She heard it from a song, which Peter highly doubted. He never played those types of songs around Mary... At least he hopes he doesn't. Then there was Rocket and Groot. She couldn't understand Groot yet, so Rocket was the final choice. 

Peter got up and picked up one of his Quad Blasters, heading to the other room.

"Peter!" Gamora called, "Where are you going?!"

"Something!" He yelled in return.

Gamora sighed as he left her sight. She slightly bounced Mary, kissing her cheek. "You didn't mean, did you?"

"Fuck."

"Of fucking course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamora totally taught her by accident  
> ALSO  
> THis is the new chapter 5 cause the other wasn't my favorite soo yup  
> Please comment cause yes


	6. That is not correct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the angst suggestions. But two things. I don't know how to write Thanos and this is before Infinity War. [X](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a94e6e1c33522c5bf7702f9f544f227d/tumblr_n8l02r6lg21sgl0ajo1_500.gif)

Peter laid his head on Gamora's shoulder and hugged her, which she didn't do in return.

"I'm sorry Gamora. I didn't know what happened. Honest."

"There is no possible reason I can accept your apology, Peter. This is why we only have one child."

Peter started snuggling her neck. He knew it wasn't the best apology, but there wasn't much he could do right now.

"You're wasting time." Gamora pushed him away and crossed her arms. "How in the world did you lose a baby? A baby that is no less than 6 months?"

Looking down in shame, Peter didn't exactly have an excuse to loose a crawling baby that barely left ship. 

"The ship is huge, Gamora. We could find her when she starts talking."

"How long has she been missing?"

He hesitated. "Uh.. Two.. and a half hours."

This was it. This was the end of the line for the Terran. A swearing, crawling baby on the loose and Peter had one job. _Don't let her leave your sight_.

Gamora grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her eye level.

"Ow, ow, ow. 'Mora, please-"

"You are lucky I don't want to raise this child alone or raise her with those idiots, or else you would be dead where you stand." Gamora threatened before harshly letting go. 

Though it wasn't for long, his ear stung from Gamora grabbing it.

"Go find her." Gamora demanded, pointing to the door, to which Peter listened and headed for it.

As the sliding doors open, the Terran stopped at the doorway and quietly said, "You know, with or without a kid, you wouldn't want to kill me. It's still an unspoken thing, isn't it?" Then quickly left the room.

Once it closed, Peter knew Gamora heard, as there was a loud metal clanking hitting the door and Gamora yelling, "There is no unspoken flarking thing! We have a child for- Are you serious?!"

Peter laughed and off he went to go find a little alien.

* * *

"Meredith! Mary! Where are you, princess?!"

"What is the matter, Quill?" 

Peter jumped from Drax appearing from no where.

"Gonna get a you bell man.. I kinda lost Mary."

Drax raised a brow. "You lost Little Quill? How is that possible?"

"I don't know man, we were just hanging out and she started crawling and I really wanted Gamora to see."

"She crawled away from you?"

Peter put his hands up, shoulder length, in defeat, which quickly fell back down.

Drax patted his back. "Have you tried Nebula and Mantis' room?"

Peter shuddered, "I can't go back in there. Last time I came in unexpected, Nebula almost killed me. Threw her sword at me." He suddenly had a realization, "Gamora and Nebula have things in common, don't they?"

The destroyer rolled his eyes. "What about Rocket?"

It quickly hit Peter. "Rocket!" He yelled, quickly pushing Drax away and heading towards Rockets room.

* * *

"Rocket!" He yelled once more, entering Rockets room, and saw both Mary and Groot sitting on the floor and watching Rocket upgrade his Hadron Enforcer. 

"What up, bitch." Rocket greeted, not looking up from his work.

"Stop swearing. There's two kids listening to you."

"Not the first time they've heard me."

Peter ignored what he said and picked up Mary. "Come on Mary, mommy is going to stab me in the next hour if she doesn't know you're safe." He fist bumped Groot and left the room.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked questionably, watching as Peter left with Mary.

"I don't know what's his deal is. Jealous or something?"

* * *

Gamora held Mary close to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Almost seems like you care more about her than me." Peter commented, watching them from the side.

"That's because I've pushed her out, painfully, only for you to lose her."

"She didn't even go far!"

"Dada!" Mary called, which brought a smile to Peters face. 

Believing that his non existing point was proven, he grabbed Mary from Gamora and kissed Mary on the forehead. "At least she forgives me for leaving her alone. Which, by the way, I wanted to show you that she was crawling!"

Mary looked over Peters shoulder and reached over his shoulder repeating 'dada' over and over.

"Yes, princess, what is it?" Peter turned over to where she was reaching for and saw that Rocket entered the room without Peter noticing.

"Dada!" Mary called again to Rocket, to which he waved at this time.

"...Peter are you crying?" Gamora asked, grabbing his shoulder.

"No, I'm not crying, okay?!" He pushed Gamoras arm away and placed Mary on the floor to crawl around, "I'm allergic to jerks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my Parks and Recs reference~
> 
>  please comment, btw. they're my will to live.
> 
> I-is it bad to promote yourself? Cause like *cLAP* MY OTHER TERRIBLE FIC "THIS IS (NOT) LOVE" IS THIS ONE OF THE MANY FICS I TRY AND WORK HARD ON. GO CHECK IT OUT- (I bet it's bad to sell yourself out)


	7. And she was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Back again 
> 
> I apologize for almost two months of no update. Have this longer chapter in return.
> 
> I didn't want to end summer without updating about my child at least once

_Six months earlier_

_If I keep running, I can keep this box away from them, stay alive to see the baby and life could be a little bit simpler._ Was all that ran through Peters mind, as he was actually running from dozens of security officers. Nothing that he can't outrun. 

Earlier, Quill was hired to go to Citopia and retrieve a box that was inside a vault. The sketchy part of all this is that he was hired by, none other than, The Grandmaster, himself.

But money is money, that's all that needs to be known.

"Baby. Money. Run." Peter said to himself as he saw his ship within eyesight. He activated his jet boots as soon as possible, which was also at last minute. 

Making it to the ship before officers could reach him, Peter was already long gone, leaving behind a dust of wind. 

"Ha ha!" Peter laughed, who basically threw the box from his lap to the chair right next to the captains seat, not really caring what was in it.

* * *

Over on Xandar were the rest of the guardians. In a hospital. Waiting outside of the room Gamora was in, cause apparently, only the father was allowed in.

Except-

"Quill isn't here." Drax informed, everyone, even if they already knew.

Rocket groaned, "Why aren't we allowed in? It's not like she's even giving birth yet."

"Have you tried contacting him?"

"Pfft, what the hell do you think I've been doing? He won't answer his communicator and, at this point, I don't really see a reason why."

Glaring over at the opposite side of Drax's seat was Mantis, who was rubbing the side of her temples and antennae's glowing brightly. She almost looked like she was in pain. Well, not as much as Gamora. 

"What's wrong with you?" Rocket asked, then looked down at Groot who was sitting on the floor next to the chair, looking like he was about to attack a bug near by him. 

"I can feel her anger and pain." Mantis moaned.

Drax and Rocket looked at each other concerned.

"Rocket, you should probably-"

"On it." Rocket grab his communicator and called for Quill one last time.

* * *

At last, Peter finally picked up his end of the communicator. 

"Y'ello?" He answered, one hand to his ear with the other on the steering wheel. 

"Uh, yeah, Quill?" Rocket began, "We just wanted to know, where the hell are you?!" He raised his voice.

"Don't shout at me! And what do you mean where am I?" Peter said, "I told you I was going on a solo mission, just for today."

"Yeahyeahyeah, that's good and all, but you gotta come to Xandar."

Peter raised a brow, still not understanding. Xandar was six jumps away while Sakaar was only twelve clicks. Could take all the time in the world.

"Your silence is telling me you don't want to come." Rocket pulled the device away from his face to pinch his nose bridge, "Remember that kid Gamora and you created? That's coming out today."

In shock, Peter dropped the device, knowing that he no longer has all the time in the world. The only time he had was to high tail it to Sakaar.

* * *

"Quill? Quill, can go hear me?" Rocket sighed and put the device back in his pocket.

The more silence from the device, the more worried the crew became. Except, nothing really worried Groot, who was just messing around and going to each person. 

The worry just grew more when the Guardians could hear Gamora screaming from the room.

"Is he going to make it?" Mantis asked, but no answers from anyone.

* * *

"BRING THE BOX TO G-MASTER, GET THE MONEY, HIGH BOOSTER OUT OF HERE AND SEE CHILD GET BORN" Peter said whatever came to his head. He's always been late to stuff, but even he knew he couldn't be late to this.

Maybe he could just turn around and- No, he was already to close to go back now. 

Landing on Sakaar, he quickly got out of the ship and once again used his jet boosters, which were faster than running anyways. 

The one thing Quill definitely didn't know about Sakaar, time is faster there than most worlds. 

He was positive the Grandmasters building was the one with the God of War and some random Korbinite's heads hanging from the building. Maybe just a hunch.

It took, what seemed like, forever just to get Units from the guy. It's not like the guy was doing anything, other than introducing a man in green to him and asking if he wanted to see what was inside the box. As much as Peter was curious, there was no time.

* * *

No one knew Gamora could scream as loudly as she did right about now. Everyone knew why, as they saw doctors rush in almost half an hour ago. 

Groot and Mantis covered their ears, Drax knew it was normal and Rocket was simply curious to take a peak inside. 

Tapping his foot in annoyance, Drax grabbed the communicator from the raccoons back pocket and called Peter again, "Quill, are you there?"

No answer was made, considering the next thing they heard were foot steps running down the hall. 

"QUILL!" The guardians called in unison, with the exception of Groot, again. 

As he made it to the door, a nurse yelled, "Sir, only the father-"

"I am the father!" Peter yelled, before slamming open the double doors and hearing a fresh out of the womb newborn crying. 

Gamora, who was exhausted, glared over at Peter, who dropped onto his knees.

"I missed it..." he quietly said over the loud crying. Peter himself wanted to cry.

"Peter.." Gamora said weakly, motioning for him to come over to her side.

He obeyed and shuffled his way to her. She gave him her hand, which he gladly accepted.

"So.. Uh, you mad I missed everything?"

Gamora sighed, "I was, but you told me about the offer beforehand, so I guess that is a plus."

"You sure you're not mad? Cause you're squeezing my hand pretty hard."

"Oh," She let go of his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Here she is." A doctor interrupted, holding the clean newborn in their arms.

* * *

Both Gamora and Peter sat on the hospital bed, admiring the sleeping newborn. She had light green skin, obviously getting from Gamora. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, for them that is, so that's a mystery.

"So," Peter spoke up, "Any names we agree on?"

"Meredith." Gamora recommended, not putting any second thought into it. 

For a moment, Peter was hesitant, but nodded and went along, "Meredith it is."

Gamora smiled and gently stroked the baby's cheek.

"She should at least get a middle name." Peter suggested, getting a confused look from Gamora, "A middle name. Like Peter Jason Quill."

She nodded, "Okay. What should it be?"

"Ameenah." 

"Like, my mother?"

Peter nodded and smiled. 

"I love it." Gamora looked back at the baby, "Welcome, Meredith Ameenah Quill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I didn't know how to end it, considering how late it is
> 
> 2\. Gamora does have a middle name in the comics, but Drax was also a human in the comics so
> 
> 3\. HELLA PETERS MISSION WAS BASED OFF OF ALL-NEW GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY #1
> 
> 4\. I'm a useless lesbian who used the actresses name for Gamoras mom. I liked the name, so there we go
> 
> 5\. Did y'all know this story made it to one of those Starmora ao3 archives on tumblr
> 
> 6\. Please comment and kudo


	8. Important

HEEY I APOLOGIZE 

Now that Endgame is out (which I have not seen and will not talk about it for another two weeks if anything) I was wondering if anyone, who’s still reading, wanted this fic to continue? 

 

If anyone does want it to, should I do some of the old suggestions I got or should I get new ones?

*Edit: saw the the movie and... how the flip flop am I going to work with it. Endgame cancelled this story

In all honesty, I do have some plans for it and will write them when the two weeks limit is up. For now, pre-Infinity War And Endgame


End file.
